The Second Generation of Half-Bloods
by LePurpleRaven
Summary: What's life like after the Titan War and the Giant War? Follow the paths of the children of the characters in this Percy Jackson fanfiction. Rated T in case, but I might change it.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood**

**Dorian's POV: **

I reluctantly climbed out of my parents' car and my blue sneakers hit the dew-covered grass with a loud squeak. But, my reluctance quickly faded once I saw what was ahead. A grassy hill stretched out in front of me, and at the peak, a towering pine tree stood. I knew the story behind it, told to me from my parents. Aunt Thalia had been turned into a pine tree after her father, Zeus, took pity on her while she was dying. I glanced around, wondering if my aunt was here, with her son and my cousin, Abrax.

"Dori!" I turned to see my twin sister, Thina, climbing up the hill with our parents. I glared at her," I'm not a blue fish, so shut up." "Hush, kids," Our mom, Annabeth, gave Thina and I a stern look before herding us up the hill. "Hey cuz," A voice yelled from the top of the hill and I looked up to see a black-haired kid with olive green eyes leaning against the pine, grinning down at me. "Yo, Abrax," I returned his grin, then leaned against the tree beside him and pounded his back with a fist," What's up?"

Abrax shrugged, and glanced at our chatting parents" Not much, Dorian. The school year was super boring, and I got kicked out of two different schools. Uncle Jason and Uncle Tyson are already in the Big House talking with Chiron. Agatone, Agata, and Dard are already with them." I detected a glint of jealousy in his voice. I also felt a little envious that our cousins were already in the camp, but then hid it with a mischievous smile," Really, Abrax? Only two schools? I was expelled from four!"

"Well, we should go," My dad, Percy, loudly called, interrupting our conversation" We can catch up in the Big House. Let's go, kids!" He kissed Mom on the cheek and held her hand. We flinched away with an "Eww!" while Thina rolled her eyes at us and jogged after the adults.

**Thina's POV:**

_How immature can a boy be?_ I thought to myself, once again rolling my eyes, but then I stopped, and for good reason. Camp Half Blood stretched out before our little group, cabins shining in the sunlight and the canoe lake was full of demigods swimming and paddling canoes. One tall, red house caught my eye. It was the Big House, where Chiron was sure to be, along with our cousins and uncles. I resisted the urge to charge down the green slope of Half-Blood Hill. I wasn't about to show the boys that I could also be immature.

I glanced behind me to see that Mom had gone back to our mini-van to get our two younger siblings, Xander and Zanna. They walked along next to Mom, mouths open in amazement as they looked around the camp. Having twins must run in the family, 'cause Dorian and I are twins, and so are Xander and Zanna. Also, Dad's half-brother, Tyson, and his wife, Ella, have twins named Agatone and Agata who are our age. I've seen them a few times, and they're really interesting, so I was looking forward to seeing them again.

"Thina!" A red-orange bolt of feathers flew out of the Big House, squawking joyfully," Dad! Uncle Jason! Agatone! Dard! They're here!" That's right. That was my cousin, Agata. She's a harpy. The family line's weird. Get used to it, I did. A lumbering Cyclops charged after her, wearing a too-small Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, shouting happily," Yay! Yay!" That's my other monstrous cousin, Agatone. He's Agata's twin brother, and he's a Cyclops. That's the result of Uncle Tyson-a Cyclops- and Aunt Ella-a harpy. Following their kids were Uncle Tyson, with Aunt Ella perched on his shoulder, her beak in a book like usual. "Brother Percy!" Uncle Tyson howled and charged over to Dad, crushing him a tight bear hug.

"Yo, Dorian, Abrax!" A shout from inside the Big House called and a blond boy with kaleidoscope eyes stepped out, followed by his father, Uncle Jason. That's Dard, my last cousin. He's just about as mature as my brother and Abrax. Agata could see the annoyed look on my face and took my hand with her talons," Come on! I'll show you my friends!" I smiled at her and allowed my harpy cousin to drag me away.

**Please review! I could always use constructive criticism, but no flamers please! Check out my other book (a warrior's fanfiction): The Mark of Leaders!**

** Flying Off,**

** -LePurpleRaven**


	2. Chapter 2: A Pretty Face

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

**Chapter 2: A Pretty Face**

**Dorian's POV:**

Abrax and I followed Dard out of the Big House as he showed us the rest of Camp Half-Blood. "There's the Big Three Cabins," My cousin said, pointing to the three biggest cabins," The black one with green torches and skulls is the Hades Cabin. The long, blue one with shells is the Poseidon Cabin. The huge, white one with a big statue of a buff guy is the Zeus Cabin, which is where I'm going to live." Abrax raised an eyebrow questioningly," How do you know that?" "I can control lightning," Dard answered, still leading us along the cabins," And besides, I was claimed almost right away when I stepped into the Big House. You two will probably get claimed soon."

Abrax hesitated as they passed the Hades Cabin, pausing to glance inside," So that's where my Dad used to sleep." I poked him with my finger," Which of your godly grandparents do you think will claim you?" "Probably Hades," He shrugged, and then sped up his pace when he noticed Dard getting farther and farther away," Like my Dad, Nico, I can summon the dead and shadow-travel." As if on cue, a symbol of a skull appeared above his head. It was almost holographic, and kind of transparent. My mouth dropped open and I stared in wonder at the slowly spinning symbol above his head. Abrax followed my gaze above his head and yelped in surprise when he saw it.

Dard turned as he heard his cousin's yelp and his eyes widened in surprise and amazement when he spotted the symbol." That's the symbol of Hades," He said, almost mesmerized," You've been claimed. Since there aren't any Hades kids right now, that means you'll be the counselor, like me." "Yes!" Abrax shouted, high-fiving Dard," This is going to be great, _Counselor Dard_." I shifted my feet awkwardly, since I hadn't been claimed, I was going to be the odd one out." Dard noticed the uncomfortable look on my face," Um...maybe we should tour the other cabins."

As we walked away from the Hades Cabin, I caught Dard's eye and mouthed "thanks". He grinned and gave me a thumbs-up and mouthed back "no problem". Once we'd seen all the cabins, the sound of a conch shell echoed through the peaceful valley, signaling the time for dinner. As we charged up the slope to the pavilion, the sun setting in front of us, I glanced around, searching for the blond color of my sister's hair. No such luck. I despondently-unhappy that I didn't get to have my first meal at camp with my sister- followed Abrax and Dard into the pavilion, but my spirits instantly lifted as the smell of food hit my nose.

Since this was one of the days that new campers came in, Chiron announced that it would be free seating for the meal. I felt a firm hand clasp my shoulder and turned to meet my father's sea green eyes. "Hey Dorian," Dad grinned at me," I'm going to go sit with Annabeth on the Head Table along with Mr. D, Chiron, and some other old friends. Xander and Zanna found some friends to sit with, and after dinner your Mom and I will be heading home. Bye, kid." He smacked me friendlily on the back and set off to sit beside Mom. I waved and then raced after my cousins.

Soon, with my plate full of food, I watched as some of the senior campers walk up to what looked like a giant fireplace and toss some food in while murmuring a few words. "What are they doing?" I asked Dard, motioning to the senior campers. He shrugged, but then a new voice spoke up. "They're giving some of their food as sacrifice to the gods," I pinpointed the voice to a light brown, curly haired boy with brown eyes, who looked about my age. He had a sort-of mischievous glint in his eye that made me want to always keep my eye on him. "Cletus Stoll," The boy said, extending a hand to shake," My parents are Travis and Katie Stoll, up there. I'm in the Hermes Cabin." That would explain glint in his eyes. "Hey Cletus," Abrax called to him as he sat down beside me, his plate full of pizza," I was going to prank some of the Aphrodite campers, and I'll need your help."

I let their voices drone on and eventually fade as I grabbed my plate and headed towards the fireplace thing. "O, Poseidon and Athena," I muttered as I tossed the best part of my steak into the fire," Can one of you please claim me?" Expecting a nose full of smoke, I backed away, but the smell of the fire instead smelled just like the steak had before I sent it to its fiery doom. I had been backing away so quickly that I hadn't noticed the person behind me and I accidentally bowled him or her over.

"Ow!" The person yelped, definitely a girl, as she hit the ground. I turned to help her up, but then froze. Her hair was the shiniest golden blond color, and her eyes were a deep, sky blue. She was by far the prettiest girl I had met. "Sorry," I apologized, offering a hand to help her up," I wasn't really looking where I was going." "It's all right," the girl said, brushing off her dark blue skinny jeans as she got up, then turned and started to walk away. "Wait!" I shouted, and grabbed her shoulder. The girl spun around, surprised," Yeah?" Her blue eyes seemed to bore into my gray ones. "I'm Dorian Jackson," I quickly told her," What's your name?" She coyly flipped her golden hair as she began to stalk away, then turned around and flashed me a perfect smile, "Ilona Beckendorf." Ilona spun on the tips of her shoes and fluttered her fingers in goodbye.

It took a while for me to realize that I was still simply staring down the aisle at where Ilona had been standing. I shook my head and then walked back to my table, trying to ignore the stares of other campers.

**Ooh! Someone's in love! Sorry, no Thina this chapter, but next chapter! I promise. Please review and tell me what you think!**

** Flying Off,**

** LePurpleRaven**


End file.
